Dyskusja użytkownika:Toni21
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 09:27, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) Edycje Cześć, dzięki za edycje, których dokonałeś. Niestety, wycofałem je, gdyż nie ma potrzeby pisania opisów gangów na owej stronie od nowa, zwłaszcza że poprzednie były dłuższe; jednakże pozwoliłem sobie wprowadzić parę zmian bazujących na Twoich edycjach :). W każdym razie, dziękujemy za próby pomocy w rozwijaniu naszej wiki. Proszę Cię jednak o wyłączenie edytora wizualnego (gdyż powoduje on problemy z kodem stron, które edytujesz) i zapoznanie się z naszym Centrum Pomocy. W razie problemów, nie wahaj się napisać o nich na mej dyskusji, ani wejść na nasz kanał IRC :). Pozdrawiam, 11:23, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) Jak to jest, że robiąc kardynalne błędy w swoich edycjach, wytykasz innym niespójność i błędy rzeczowe? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:21, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) Po kolei: nie pisz na mojej stronie użytkownika, bo to równoznaczne z wandalizmem. Ale do rzeczy: * posiada go gang Yardies, Sindacco i Diablo. - sugerujesz, że istnieje jeden gang, nazywający się Yardies, Sindacco i Diablo. Poza tym, nie ma Sindacco jako gangu, a Sindacco Family. Diablo również. Diablos. To są niewielkie błędy, ale skoro idziesz w zaparte, że takowych nie popełniasz, to chciałem Ci je uzmysłowić. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:15, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) :Prosiłbym Cię abyś podpisywał się pod swoją wypowiedzią za pomocą czterech tyld (~~~~). :Sądzę, że osoba która tworzyła artykuły dotyczące LCS ma na ten temat wystarczająco dużą wiedzę. Nie oznacza to jednak, że pomoc nie jest nam potrzebna. Wręcz przeciwnie. :Ta osoba zakończyła swoją karierę na GTA Wiki i potrzebujemy sumiennych i dokładnych edytorów. Powinieneś zwracać większą uwagę na interpunkcję i ortografię. Co do reszty nie mam zastrzeżeń. :Pamiętaj, że to projekt, w którym prawa autorskie dotyczące wykonanej edycji nie istnieją. Każdy poprawia po każdym i nie widzę powodu do smutku. Zapraszam Cię na nasz kanał IRC (#wikia-pl.gta) celem obgadania sprawy. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:43, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Poprawka – istnieją, ale są ograniczone, patrz licencja CC-by-SA. 20:48, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) IRC 20:55, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) Linki i kursywa Dziękuję Ci za niepoddawanie się i coraz lepszą jakość dokonywanych edycji, mam jednak prośbę: nazwy misji zapisujemy używając kursywy, przydałyby się też dolinkowania. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:14, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Gangi w LCS Proszę Cię abyś podpisywał się we wspomniany już przeze mnie sposób. „Jest napisane”, nie „pisze”. Przez takie kwiatki naprawdę mam wątpliwości. Możesz przekopiować treść artykułu do brudnopisu, o tu i poprawić. Gdy skończysz, poinformujesz mnie, ja zerknę i ewentualnie razem się tym zajmiemy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:41, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Przede wszystkim, ton tej wersji jest zdecydowanie zbyt gawędziarski i nacechowany emocjonalnie. W 1998 roku, po kilku latach spokojnej kontroli pojawiły się kłopoty., Idea Toriniego podążała w dobrym kierunku. Chciał, aby rodziny i gangi w mieście powybijały się nawzajem, a gdy kurz opadnie miał zamiar przejąć całe miasto. Jego plan spełzł na niczym. - to zdania dobre do opowiadania, nie do subiektywnego artykułu. Rozpoczynają wojnę z mafią Leone i gangiem Triad. Z biegiem czasu również z mafią Forelli (wywołaną przez Sycylijczyków). - z tego tekstu wynika, że mafię Forelli wywołali Sycylijczycy. A Kazuki Kasen nie jest Panem Bogiem, nie musisz wspominać o nim używając wielkiej litery (Jego) :D Jeśli chodzi o kwestie techniczne: używaj pogrubionej czcionki gdy rozpoczynasz wpis, w tym przypadku na temat jakiegoś gangu/mafii. Zamiast myślnika, używaj na początku dywizu (kombinacja alt + 0150 na klawiaturze numerycznej). Oczywiście jeszcze kursywa i linki. Na Twoim miejscu do istniejącego artykułu dodałbym istotne z punktu widzenia rzetelności poprawki. Jako student dziennikarstwa wiem, że zaczynanie od razu z wysokiego C'', może być trudne. Jeśli masz dużą wiedzę z zakresu LCS, to może użyjesz jej do tworzenia artykułów o misjach pobocznych, np. ''Trash Dash? Takie artykuły są nam bardzo potrzebne i z chęcią pomogę Ci przy nich w kwestii technicznej. Nie zniechęcaj się, ćwicz dalej! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:56, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Przepraszam, jeśli Cię zniechęciłem. Nie miałem tego na celu. Jeśli trochę się podszkolisz na łatwiejszych przykładach, to jestem pewien, że poprawisz ten artykuł. I nie piszę tego, żeby Ci było miło. Po prostu wiem, że tak będzie. Pamiętam swoje przejścia na GTA Wiki (6 banów), więc mogę spokojnie napisać, że jeśli zyskasz większe umiejętności, będziesz „trzaskać” artykuły nawet i do Wyróżnionych. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:09, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) IRC po raz drugi Zachęcam Cię do korzystania z naszego kanału IRC. Czytałem, że byłeś już na nim, z tym że w godzinach, w których z reguły wieje na nim pustką... Ja przeważnie jestem dostępny w godzinach 21-23. Wiem, że to dość późna pora, ale skoro odpisujesz na moje posty w miarę szybko, mimo że już po 24, to zakładam, iż będziesz mógł wpaść i obgadać interesujące Cię sprawy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:19, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Edytor wizualny Cześć, dzięki za pisanie artykułów, bardzo to doceniamy. Jednak proszę, wyłącz edytor wizualny, gdyż naprawdę niszczy on strony, które tworzysz. Nie wahaj się też wpaść na nasz kanał (ale może jutro, bo dziś... em... późno). Pozdrawiam, 21:02, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Linki Sposób w jaki linkujesz, przeraża mnie xD Wystarczy link i tyle. Albo coś tam ble ble ble. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:15, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Nazewnictwo plików Proszę, zapoznaj się z naszą nomenklaturą nazewnictwa plików. Wystarczy, że dokładnie przeanalizujesz nazwy plików z innych misji i wciągniesz wnioski. I nie zapominaj o stosownych licencjach, które też tam będą. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:20, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Zobacz jak zedytowałem Ci Twoje pliki. Mają teraz inne nazwy i mają licencje. Potraktuj to jako wzorzec. A edytor wizualny możesz wyłączyć w preferencjach w sekcji preferowany edytor, w zakładce Edycje. Wybierz edytor źródłowy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 21:41, lip 12, 2015 (UTC) Podpisywanie się Drobna uwaga – gdy podpisujesz się czterema tyldami (~~~~), to nie musisz dodawać po nich ręcznie swego nicku ;). 09:30, lip 13, 2015 (UTC) :Możesz o tej porze wpaść na nasz kanał IRC? 11:55, lip 13, 2015 (UTC) Edytor Eh, pozwolisz, że użyję szablonu, bo nie chce mi się pisać ponownie tego, co pisałem Ci na kanale IRC ;>: 20:23, lip 16, 2015 (UTC) :Jeszcze drobna uwaga – gdy odpisujesz komuś na jego dyskusji, to pamiętaj o utworzeniu nowej sekcji ;). Pozdrawiam, 08:12, lip 17, 2015 (UTC) :Podbijam to o edytorze :/... Nowy VisualEditor ma tę zaletę, że widać w Ostatnich Zmianach, kto go używa ;>. 14:08, lip 17, 2015 (UTC)